Fly on the Wall
by iSpazzyKitty
Summary: After an encounter with Slade in the tower, Beast Boy & him are shocked. After it;s over, slade is gone & all thats left is a black kitten. Who is this kitten & where did he come from? Read to find out!


**I've been thinking about writing this.**

**Fly on the Wall**

**By**

**Carlint**

"Cyborg, this is the best dinner you have prepared for us I have ever tasted!" Starfire said, eating a bunch of bacon Cyborg made.

"Why, thank you, Star!"

"No problem."

"What about _my_ food?" Beast Boy asked.

"Beast Boy, the only thing they like about your food is that they don't have to eat it." Cyborg & Robin laughed. Starfire was too busy eating, Raven had no interest in the joke, & Beast boy, of course, didn't think it was funny, thus, crossing his arms in anger.

"Ah, come on, B, we're just kitting!" Cyborg said, slapping him on the back. Suddenly, they heard a loud beeping noise. "Intruder!" They all ran into the cargo bay to look around.

"So, who is it this time?" Cyborg asked, "Dr. Light? Mad Mod? Brother Blood?"

"I don't know." Robin replied.

"It did not tell us who it was." Starfire added.

"I just hope it isn't anyone who's hard to beat…" Beast Boy ran into Robin & Starfire, who were both ahead of him. "Hey, what gives? I…" Suddenly, he stopped. "Slade!"

"I should've known you wouldn't listen to my warning…" Robin said.

"I never listen to you, Robin…" Slade said.

"Good point." Beast Boy said, before receiving a glare from Robin.

"Titans Go!" Robin said, before charging, along with Cyborg, Raven, Starfire, & Beast Boy, who was now a cougar. Slade jumped out of the way before Starfire could throw a bunch of Starbolts at him. He did the same with Robin's boomerangs & Cyborg's sonic cannon. Raven flew up to him & her eyes became a glowing white, before she said, "Azarath Metron Zinthos!" picking up a big piece of metal & throwing it at him, just before he jumped out of the way. Before Starfire could throw more Starbolt at him again, Beast Boy charged at him & knocked him onto the ground, pinning him down.

"Get off me!" Slade demanded. In response, Beast Boy growled & raised his paw up to extend his claws. Starfire continued to throw Starbolts at them, knocking them both into a tank of chemical energy, zapping both of them. Beast Boy changed back into himself, but, was still zapped. Starfire gasped & flew down to grab Beast Boy.

"Starfire, no! It'll zap you, too!" Robin said.

"But, Beast Boy is…"

"We'll just have to wait…" After a minute of screaming, it stopped shocking them & then blew up, covering them all with smoke. They all coughed. When the smoke cleared, there were only two kittens. One was green & one was black. The green one, needless to say, was Beast boy, who then turned back into his normal self.

"Slade's gone!" Robin said.

"Beast Boy. Are you unharmed?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Oh, I think my internal origins have been mixed up." He grabbed his stomach.

"How did this kitten get here?" Starfire asked, floating over the black kitten.

"I don't know." Robin said.

"Meow?" the kitten said. The kitten looked down & his eyes went wide at his paws, as if he'd never seen them before, before he started screeching & waving his paws in the air.

"Oh, do please calm down, kitten. We wish to help you." Starfire said, picking up the kitten & patting its back. "There, there…" The kitten stopped, bewildered.

"Meow?"

"Yes, Starfire is here for you…"

"Meow? _Meow?_"

"Come on. I shall fix you some delicious Earth food. Then, we shall have fun, together! You can play with Silkie!"

"Meow!"

"Starfire, are you sure?" Robin asked. "Silkie is already responsibility enough for you…"

"Do not worry, Robin. The kitten will be ok."

"Ok, but, be careful."

"I shall be very careful with the kitten until I can find a home for it. I do not wish for my Silkie to be jealous of him." The kitten muttered a meow, as if saying, "Yeah, right…"

* * *

Later, the kitten was sitting on Starfire's bed, not being able to help enjoying her zorka berries.

"I shall be back soon, kitten. I must go eat with my friends." And with that, Starfire ran out of the room & closed the door. The kitten finished her berries & looked about the room.

_Ok…how do I get out of here? _He thought. Silkie looked at him & giggled. _Stupid worm…_

"Grah…" Silkie said.

"Meow."

"Gwah! Gwah!"

"Meow, meow, meow!"

"Gweek?"

"Meow."

"Gweek. Gweekeek!" The little black kitten growled. He crawled up onto the window ceil & opened the window, looking down. He cowered at the height he was at. Starfire slammed the door open & said,

"I'M BACK!" scaring the kitten & making him jump up & fall out the window, screaming. "MY KITTEN!" She ran to window & watched as the kitten fell into the water. "Oh! I do hope he is well!" She flew down to the water, but found no trace of the small, black, kitten. She flew inside, crying to Robin over the situation.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**Although I would be able to detect this easily, I'm not sure about anyone else. Try to guess where you think the kitten came from before I put up the next chapter. By the way, note that I keep calling the kitten "he" or "the kitten".**


End file.
